Modern vehicular engines typically manage engine speeds in response to a variety of conditions such as engine intake air quality and operator speed requirements. While improvements in engine operation management have generally been satisfactory for their purposes, appropriately managing the engine torque output in specific running situations, such as a “limp home” situation, have not been without their share of limitations. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and method for efficiently managing engine torque to maintain engine and road speeds after an engine loses its liquid coolant by alternating the combustion of opposing banks of the engine in a V-style engine arrangement.